O Natal de Dois Solitários
by Chiheisen no Kaze
Summary: O Clube de Serviço está sem nenhuma atividade devido a proximidade do Natal. Yuigahama decide passar o Natal na casa de Miura, no entanto, Hikigaya e Yukinoshita, que não tinham planos para o Natal, decidem passar o dia visitando um parque. No lugar, eles encontram uma conhecida que está perdida e decidem ajuda-la. Em meio a tudo isso um novo relacionamento floresce.


**O Natal de Dois Solitários**

Natal. Talvez o mais popular de todos os feriados, é comemorado anualmente no dia 25 de dezembro. A festividade de origem cristã marca o nascimento de Jesus Cristo, mas é, também, comemorado por não-cristãos, se espalhando por todo o planeta. Nessa data, as famílias se reúnem, realizam uma ceia e trocam presentes, o sonho de todo comerciante. Toneladas de presentes são comprados durante o Natal, as promoções são inúmeras, e impulsionam a economia de todo o país.

É a data onde perdoamos a todos, onde espalhamos a felicidade. Eu seria capaz de dizer que não existe quem odeie o Natal, mas... Isso pode ser aplicado aos solitários? Os solitários não têm com quem passar seu Natal nem trocar presentes. Em resumo, o Natal não deve ser comemorado pelos solitários. Fonte: Eu.

"Parece que não teremos nenhum pedido hoje." – Yuigahama soltou um suspiro. Deixando seu corpo cair sobre a mesa.

"Imagino que sim." – Yukinoshita comentou, ainda lendo seu livro.

Após a réplica de Yukinoshita, o ambiente voltou a ser preenchido por um silêncio perturbante. Diferente dos dias normais, a sala estava muito mais calma. Eu não poderia dizer que era uma sensação ruim, mas trazia um certo desconforto.

Sentado em minha cadeira, como de costume, levei o olhar para longe de minha _light novel_ e quebrei o silêncio.

"Amanhã é véspera de Natal, então é de se esperar."

Ao ouvir a palavra ' _Natal'_ , Yuigahama se levantou e exibiu um rosto cheio de energia. Com muita empolgação, ela se ajeitou em sua cadeira e deu continuidade à conversa.

"Oh, é mesmo! Eu ouvi algo sobre um evento aberto ao povo, no parque Inage."

"Acho que você quis dizer 'aberto ao público', Yuigahama-san." – Yukinoshita deixou escapar um suspiro e corrigiu Yuigahama. – "Mas isso é verdade, meus colegas de classe têm comentado muito sobre esse evento."

"Parque Inage? Isso é um pouco raro." – Eu disse, com dúvida.

O Parque Inage é uma área verde que fica bem próximo à Escola Secundária de Soubu, e eu não me lembrava de nenhum evento parecido que tenha acontecido naquele lugar, por isso o motivo de minha reação.

"Não é?! Eles enfeitaram o parque inteiro com luzes de Natal e muitos enfeites."

"Heh..."

Acabei soltando uma pequena risada grosseira, e tanto Yukinoshita, quanto Yuigahama, olharam assustadas. Eu tentava me livrar desse hábito, e já faziam algumas semanas que não ria desse jeito, mas desta vez não pude evitar.

"Hikigaya-kun, pensei que havia se livrado desse péssimo hábito. É assustador, você sabe." – Yukinoshita declarou, com um olhar afiado.

"Yukinon tem razão, essa risada me faz sentir alguns calafrios."

"A culpa não é minha, é do Natal."

Sem conseguir manter contato visual, eu movi meus olhos para o copo de chá que estava bem à minha frente.

"Natal? Você por acaso odeia o Natal, Hikki?" – Ela disse com uma voz preocupada.

"Supondo que seja uma data para ser comemorada junto de outras pessoas, acho perfeitamente justificável que Hikigaya-kun não se adapte bem a ela."

Instintivamente, movi meus olhos na direção de Yukinoshita. Ela segurava seu queixo, enquanto exibia um sorriso provocativo. Eu poderia ouvir isso de qualquer outra pessoa, menos dela.

"Se isso fosse o suficiente para fazer alguém odiar algo, então deveria ser o mesmo para você."

Minhas palavras eram autoexplicativas e, ao ouvi-las, Yukinoshita abaixou o rosto, fixando os olhos em suas mãos.

"Eh?! Então por que essa reação?" – Yuigahama pediu com um olhar surpreso.

Eu não odeio o Natal, mas este ano, meu sentimento em relação a essa data era ligeiramente diferente.

Minha família costuma se reunir no Natal, Komachi pede um bolo para a comemoração e temos nossa ceia, assim como qualquer outra família. Mas este ano, Komachi disse que nossos pais não iriam comemorar o Natal como nos anos anteriores, então não teríamos bolo, nem ceia ou algo do tipo. Era frustrante, mas eu poderia superar sem nenhum problema. No entanto, durante a manhã, ouvi Komachi fazendo a encomenda de um bolo.

 _TCH! Não acredito que fui excluído até por minha família. Quem eles pensam que são comemorando o Natal sem mim?_

"Nenhum motivo em particular."

Eu jamais assumiria que fui excluído do Natal por minha família, não com a presença de Yukinoshita. Por isso, evitei entrar em detalhes e optei por uma saída estratégica. Ao menos era o que eu pensava.

"Já que estamos falando de Natal, o que vocês planejam fazer?"

A sala do clube foi preenchida pelo mais absoluto silêncio. Como se estivéssemos em sincronia, Yukinoshita e eu, trocamos olhares. Talvez seja uma reação natural daqueles que passam cada momento de suas vidas na presença de si próprio.

"Eu não tenho nenhum plano para o Natal."

Sua resposta era tão previsível quanto Yuigahama tirar uma nota baixa. Não que a minha fosse diferente. Yuigahama deixou um "Eh?" escapar de seus lábios, em seguida, olhou em minha direção com esperanças de ouvir algo diferente.

"O mesmo para mim."

Yuigahama mostrou um olhar decepcionado, como se uma importante promessa fosse rompida.

"Que chato! O Natal de vocês é parece tão entediante..."

Sua voz era acompanhada de uma leve irritação.

"E quanto a você, Yuigahama-san?" – Yukinoshita perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Yuigahama.

"Eu? Bem, Yumiko me convidou para passar o Natal na casa dela, então eu pretendo ficar por lá amanhã."

"Entendo..."

Sabendo que Yuigahama possui vários amigos, não é de se estranhar que ela passe o Natal junto deles, então nós não demonstramos nenhuma surpresa.

Com o fim da tarde se aproximando, as luzes que incidiam sobre a sala se tornavam um laranja intenso. O céu não possuía nuvens e o frio se tornava cada vez mais presente. O som do vento que batia sobre as janelas, misturado ao folear das páginas, transmitiam me faziam refletir se os próximos dias seriam desse jeito. Frios e calmos, não parecem tão ruins, mas eu sentia que faltava algo, algo que eu desejava.

Olhando para Yukinoshita, pude notar seu semblante angustiado. Yuigahama pareceu notar, e, após olhar para os lados, ela mostrou um sorriso nostálgico, como se estivesse lembrando de algo que aconteceu há muito tempo.

"Visitar um parque na véspera do Natal... Sabe... Eu sempre quis fazer isso."

Atraindo o olhar de Yukinoshita e o meu, continuamos em silêncio, enquanto ouvíamos Yuigahama. Surpresa com nossas reações, ela abaixou o olhar, mas logo o levantou novamente e continuou.

"Esse ano eu não acho que vou conseguir ir a um parque, mas..." – Yuigahama hesitou por um momento. – "Por que vocês não vão? Tenho certeza vai ser divertido."

Yukinoshita moveu os lábios, com a intenção de responder à pergunta de Yuigahama, mas antes que fosse capaz de fazê-lo, Yuigahama arrastou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

"Ah, acabei de me lembrar! Eu tenho que ir em um lugar com Yumiko. Me desculpem, mas eu preciso ir!"

Pegando sua bolsa rapidamente, Yuigahama a colocou sobre o ombro e caminhou em direção à porta. Seus movimentos eram atrapalhados e apressados, como se estivesse tentando fugir.

 _O que é isso? Por acaso está sendo procurada pela polícia?_

"Nos veremos em breve, até mais."

Yuigahama deslizou a porta, e olhou em nossa direção. Após um leve aceno de mão, ela cruzou a porta e desapareceu de nossa visão. O som da porta se fechando foi ouvido logo em seguida. Eu continuei olhando para a porta, ainda curioso com a atitude repentina de Yuigahama.

Movendo meu olhar para longe da porta, notei que agora estávamos somente Yukinoshita e eu na sala, e evitando o último assunto, decidimos continuarmos nossa leitura.

Eu estava lendo uma light novel sobre um garoto e sua irmã que haviam sido levados para um mundo onde tudo se resolvida através de jogos, até mesmo o rei de um país era decidido através de jogos. O interessante é que esses dois irmãos possuíam uma grande habilidade em jogos, mas não conseguiam se encaixar na sociedade, talvez seja este o ponto em que eu mais me sentia atraído pela história.

Já Yukinoshita estava lendo um livro que possuía a efígie francesa estampada em sua capa, acompanhado de uma faixa vermelha logo abaixo com algumas letras brancas. Era completamente diferente dos livros atuais, que possuem capas com visuais inovadores e repletos de efeitos visuais.

Quando o horário do clube chegou ao fim, Yukinoshita trancou a sala como de costume e eu caminhei em direção à saída. Mas fui interrompido por uma voz que estava atrás de mim.

"Hi- Hikigaya-kun." – Yukinoshita chamou meu nome com nervosismo.

Me virando em sua direção, Yukinoshita apertava a alça de sua bolsa tentando diminuir seu nervosismo. Ela não olhava diretamente em meus olhos e seu rosto, que era iluminado pela fraca luz do Sol, apresentava um tom sutil de vermelho.

"Eh..."

Em silêncio, eu continuei observando Yukinoshita. A atmosfera no corredor se tornava mais sufocante a cada segundo que se passava. Um sentimento de preocupação começou a me consumir.

 _Ela está bem? Por acaso começou a se sentir mal e precisa ser acompanhada até a enfermaria?_

"Tudo bem com você?" – Eu perguntei, em seguida eu dei um passo em sua direção.

Ao ouvir o som de meu passo, que ecoou por todo o corredor, Yukinoshita recobrou a consciência e corrigiu sua postura. Yukinoshita cobriu a boca com a mão e limpou a garganta, abaixando a mão, seus lábios começaram a soprar palavras.

"Bem... Gostaria de ir ao Parque Inage amanhã?" – Ela moveu seus olhos para o rodapé do corredor, e o vermelho em seu rosto se intensificou.

"EH?! Isso é sério?" – O choque de informação me fez reagir de forma abrupta.

Com medo de ouvir minha resposta, Yukinoshita tentou esconder seu rosto, olhando para o lado. A forma como sua pele era tingida pelo laranja da luz que atravessava a janela, misturado com sua reação de vergonha me fez perder um pouco do fôlego.

Dois solitários reunidos na véspera do Natal? De alguma forma eu acabei sentido que algo bom viria disso, e decidi aceitar o convite. Mas eu não possuía coragem o suficiente, e isso foi somado às atitudes de Yukinoshita, então acabei dando uma resposta fragmentada.

"Eu... Bem... Acho que isso é bom."

Yukinoshita olhou para mim com um rosto surpreso, e, instintivamente, penteei meu cabelo com minha mão enquanto desviava o olhar. Meu coração batia com intensidade e parecia pronto sair por minha boca.

"Então... Quanto ao horário..."

Percebendo que era necessário marcar um horário para nos encontrarmos, Yukinoshita exibiu um sorriso sutil, após pensar por alguns segundos, ela finalmente chegou a resposta.

"15:00 em frente ao portão da escola."

O Parque Inage fica a poucos minutos de nossa escola, então definir o portão da escola como ponto de encontro era uma ótima ideia, além disso, poucas pessoas frequentam esse lugar em feriados, assim é mais fácil encontrar alguém.

"Entendido, então nos vemos amanhã."

Ainda com um sorriso, Yukinoshita acenou com a cabeça e se despediu.

"Sim, nos vemos amanhã."

Ela se virou e fez seu caminho para a sala dos professores, onde devolveria a chave do Clube de Serviço.

Descendo as escadas, eu virei em direção ao estacionamento de bicicletas, onde estava minha amada bicicleta. Como era o fim da tarde, poucos alunos ainda estavam presentes, mesmo os professores já estavam deixando a escola.

Os batimentos de meu coração ainda eram intensos, e, ao chegar no estacionamento, tentei me acalmar respirando com calma a paciência. Primeiro inspirava o ar, e após alguns segundos expirava. Mas sempre que me lembrava da cena de minutos atrás, meu corpo voltava a esse estado de nervosismo.

 _Por que todo esse nervosismo? É apenas uma visita ao parque no Natal... com Yukinoshita... Ei, ei, ei, não tem nada de mais nisso, certo? Certo?!_

Tirando o celular de meu bolso para verificar as horas, notei que ainda eram 17:36. Eu ainda possuía algum tempo sobrando. Caminhando ao lado de minha bicicleta, eu saí pelo portão da escola. Montando em minha bicicleta tomei o caminho oposto ao que faço rotineiramente e fui em direção ao shopping.

Eram cerca de seis minutos antes das 15:00, e eu já estava de pé, em frente ao portão da escola, aguardando a chegada de Yukinoshita. A brisa gelada de inverno que se chocava contra meu rosto fazia cada minuto parecer uma eternidade. Tentando afastar a sensação de frio, eu coloquei meu rosto sob meu cachecol.

O som de passos lentos e constantes atingiram meus ouvidos. Como as ruas próximas à escola estavam completamente desérticas, isso chamou a minha atenção. Olhando na direção em que o som estava vindo, notei a presença da pessoa pela qual estava aguardando. Yukinoshita Yukino.

Ela vestia um casaco branco junto de seu cachecol, por baixo de seu casaco havia uma blusa preta. Em contraste, ela utilizava uma calça preta acompanhada de um sapato cinza. A cada passo, seus cabelos dançavam acompanhando os movimentos de seu corpo, até que parou diante de mim.

Yukinoshita soltou um breve suspiro, indicando que ela caminhou o mais rápido que pôde. Devido ao frio, foi possível notar uma pequena nuvem de vapor fluindo de sua boca.

"Boa tarde."

Meus olhos foram atraídos na direção de seus lábios, que estavam cobertos por um batom com o mesmo tom de seus lábios, que os realçavam. A forma como seus cabelos fluíam eram, no mínimo, hipnotizantes e a brisa arrastava o doce aroma de seu shampoo.

"B- Boa tarde."

Minha voz era inconsistente, e o nervosismo em encarar a beleza de Yukinoshita tão de perto estavam acabando comigo. O frio que estava presente há poucos segundos, era substituído por um calor infernal. Era como se eu estivesse sobre a ação de um _genjutsu._

 _Se continuarmos encarando um ao outro, vou começar a enlouquecer._

Com uma ação espontânea, eu andei um passo para trás e me virei.

"Va- Vamos indo?"

"Oh, sim." – Yukinoshita respondeu com sutileza.

Assim seguimos para o Parque Inage.

Durante o percurso, eu caminhei na frente e Yukinoshita estava alguns passos atrás de mim. Não era uma distância grande, mas ela existia. Não havia nenhuma maneira para que nós dois caminhássemos lado a lado, e meu coração poderia acabar explodindo.

Quanto mais nos aproximávamos do parque, mais as ruas se enchiam de pessoas. Yukinoshita ficou todo esse tempo sem dizer uma única palavra, mas eu sei o quão ruim ela é com multidões. Por isso, eu me virei olhando em sua direção.

Ela olhava, apreensiva, para os lados, com sua mão esquerda pressionada contra seu peito.

"Ei, está tudo bem?"

Ao ouvir minha pergunta, o corpo de Yukinoshita deu um pequeno salto, em surpresa a minha pergunta repentina. Após alguns segundos, ela deu sua resposta.

"É só que... Não imaginei que teriam tantas pessoas."

Talvez fosse algo impossível desde o início. Os solitários deveriam fazer no natal o que fazem de melhor, ficar sozinhos. Ainda podemos recuar e voltarmos para nossa casa. Com isso em mente, eu interrompi meus passos e Yukinoshita parou logo em seguida, com dúvida em seu olhar.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer, então vamos voltar."

Eu passei logo ao seu lado, voltando pelo caminho que havíamos feito. Mas fui interrompido por Yukinoshita, que segurou a manga de minha blusa.

"Espere!"

A forma como Yukinoshita impôs sua voz, capturou minha curiosidade.

"Eh?! O que foi?" – Eu perguntei a ela.

"Onde pensa que está indo?"

Yukinoshita me encarava com um rosto ameaçador.

"Você não é boa com multidões, certo? Então é melhor desistirmos disso. Olha para toda essa gente." – Eu respondi à pergunta de Yukinoshita enquanto apontava meus olhos para um grande aglomerado de pessoas que se formavam perto da entrada.

"Hm..." – Yukinoshita abaixou seu olhar, mas logo o levantou novamente. – "Isso é um parque, então não acho que será um grande problema como quando visitamos a DestinyLand" – Ela evitou o olhar, e suas bochechas foram pintadas com um rosa claro.

Ainda incrédulo se o que Yukinoshita afirmava era verdadeiro ou não, eu duvidei durante alguns momentos e confirmei novamente se aquilo estava certo.

"Mesmo que você diga..." – Eu disse com uma voz duvidosa.

Eu escovava meu cabelo com a palma de minha mão, ainda incerto sobre o que dizer.

"Estou dizendo que não há nenhum problema em ir ao parque, então..." – Yukinoshita disse com uma voz decidida.

Vendo que ela não iria mudar de ideia, apenas aceitei suas palavras e me virei novamente, em direção ao parque.

"Certo."

Diferente do que eu imaginava, ao entrar no parque, o lugar se apresentava muito mais vazio do que aparentava. Mesmo assim, nós fomos para as áreas mais afastadas, onde não haviam tantas pessoas. O cheiro de grama regada recentemente misturado ao gélido ar de inverno, tornava o lugar muito agradável.

Mesmo no meio da tarde, era possível notar a infinidade de luzes e enfeites de natal presentes nas árvores, construções e até mesmo em alguns caminhos. Eu apreciava com muita atenção enquanto andava lentamente. Yukinoshita agora andava ao meu lado e tinha sua atenção tomada principalmente pelos enfeites de gatos.

O lugar por onde andávamos, era como uma rua cercada por arbusto e árvores. Após seguirmos pelo caminho, chegamos a um grande campo aberto com muitos brinquedos distribuídos pelo local. A densidade de pessoas era muito maior que nos outros pontos, o que era explicado pela grande concentração de tendas.

"Parece que vendem algumas coisas nesse lugar." – Eu disse, apontando os olhos para algumas das tendas.

Yukinoshita olhou na mesma direção e concordou com minha afirmação.

"Tem razão."

Me afastando de Yukinoshita, eu anunciei que estava indo comprar água. Nós estávamos caminhando pelo lugar há algum tempo, então seria bom nos mantermos hidratados.

"Bem, vou comprar água para nós dois, pode ir na frente."

Yukinoshita acenou com a cabeça, em consentimento e continuou caminhando em frente.

Andando entre os corredores que foram formados, eu procurava por alguma tenda que estivesse vendendo garrafas de água. Não deveria ser algo tão difícil de se encontrar, visto que estamos em um parque. Após passar por algumas tendas, eu encontrei uma máquina de bebidas que possuía o que eu queria.

Com as garrafas de água em mãos, eu contornei o campo evitando passar por entre as tendas. Foi quando notei a presença de uma garota parada no meio da multidão, com uma câmera fotográfica em mãos. Ela possuía longos cabelos pretos e parecia assustada, enquanto olhava ao redor. Ela tinha por volta de doze anos de idade e eu percebi imediatamente do que se tratava.

Caminhando em sua direção, eu me aproximei com cuidado e tentei iniciar uma conversa da forma mais casual possível.

"Ei, garota, tudo bem?"

Ela dirigiu seu olhar para mim, foi quando a reconheci. Se tratava de Tsurumi Rumi, uma criança que eu conheci durante o acampamento de verão. Na ocasião, ela estava sendo isolada por seus colegas de classe.

"Rumi?!" – Eu disse com surpresa.

Ela também me reconheceu, e reagiu da mesma maneira.

"Hachiman?!"

Após encararmos uns aos outros, Tsurumi olhou na direção do chão, revelando o rosto de alguém prestes a desabar em lágrimas.

"Está perdida?"

Eu fui direto ao ponto, quando antes agirmos, mais rápido poderíamos resolver seu problema. Tsurumi apertou sua saia com força, e olhou para mim com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu estava com minha mãe, mas vi um enfeite e fui tirar uma foto dele. Mas quando eu voltei, minha mãe não estava lá e eu tentei procurar por ela... mas..."

Com suas palavras, eu imediatamente comecei a procurar pelos arredores. Talvez algum segurança ou voluntário pudesse ajudar? Mas não havia ninguém que parecia estar trabalhando no lugar.

Eu não posso deixa-la perdida por aqui, então eu deveria procurar pela mãe de Tsurumi? No entanto, eu não sei muito bem por onde começar. Acho que Yukinoshita conseguiria ajudar melhor. Mas antes, preciso acalmar essa garota.

Pegando uma das garrafas de água, eu a estendi para Tsurumi, que olhou com dúvida.

"Beba um pouco de água."

"Mas..."

Após hesitar durante alguns segundos, ela decidiu pegar a garrafa.

"Vamos lá, eu te ajudo a encontrar sua mãe." – Eu comecei a andar enquanto fazia essa afirmação.

Andando em direção ao Museu de Flores, que era o nosso próximo ponto de visita. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco distante, nós poderíamos chegar lá em poucos minutos.

Quando chegamos a uma espécie de praça, notei a presença de uma garota sentada em um dos bancos. Ela parecia distraída enquanto olhava para o céu. Essa era a pessoa quem eu procurava.

"Yukinoshita." – Eu chamei por seu nome.

Ao ouvir minha voz, Yukinoshita olhei rapidamente em minha direção. Notando a presença de Tsurumi, ela lançou um olhar de espanto, se levantou imediatamente e pegou seu celular. Com movimentos rápidos ela parecia tentar discar algum número desesperadamente.

 _Espera! Ela por acaso está tentando ligar para a polícia?!_

"O- O que está fazendo?!"

Ela parou e começou a me encarar, esperando por explicações.

"Ela estava perdida, então-"

Antes que pudesse terminar, Yukinoshita me interrompeu.

"Hikigaya-kun, não é por que uma garota está perdida que você tem o direito de andar pelo parque com ela. Acho que devo ligar para a polícia."

Ela começou a discar em seu telefone novamente.

"Espera! Eu sei disso, apenas pensei que você poderia ajudar a encontrar a mãe dela."

Yukinoshita soltou um suspiro e guardou seu telefone celular em sua bolsa. Inspecionando Tsurumi, ela reagiu como se tivesse lembrando de algo.

"Essa garota... Rumi-chan, certo?" – Ela disse, tentando se aproximar de Tsurumi.

Tsurumi acenou com a cabeça, confirmando as suspeitas de Yukinoshita. Ela ainda segurava a garrafa de água, preenchida até a metade.

Lembrando que havia uma outra garrafa, eu a entreguei para Yukinoshita, que a segurou com um rosto confuso. Ela olhou para a garrafa na mão de Tsurumi e pareceu compreender o que havia acontecido.

"Hikigaya-kun, você pode-"

"Não precisa."

Eu a interrompi antes que terminasse sua fala. Yukinoshita iria me oferecer sua garrafa de água em compensação pela garrafa que dei a Tsurumi, e isso me faria ficar com um grande peso na consciência.

"Certo. Por onde vamos começar?"

Era uma pergunta direcionada a Yukinoshita. Segurando o queixo com uma de suas mãos, Yukinoshita pensou por um breve momento, refletindo onde a mãe de Tsurumi poderia estar.

"Julgando que é uma mãe que se perdeu de sua filha... Se eu fosse a mãe, o primeiro lugar que procuraria seria onde eu a vi pela última vez." – Ela enviou um olhar para Tsurumi.

O raciocínio de Yukinoshita era válido, crianças tendem a sentir um medo e muitas vezes ficam paradas no local onde se perderam. Por isso, era provável que a mãe de Tsurumi esteja procurando por sua filha no lugar onde se perdeu dela.

"Rumi, onde você e sua mãe se separaram?"

Tsurumi movia os olhos, como alguém tentando se lembrar de algo. Os olhares atentos fixados sobre a garota e a ansiedade em tentar ajuda-la distorciam qualquer noção de tempo. Um único segundo parecia uma eternidade. Yukinoshita cerrou os olhos, tentando conter a preocupação. Tsurumi tentou olhar ao redor, buscando por algum ponto de referência, palavras começaram a deixar seus lábios, que estavam trêmulos.

"Eu... Eu..." – Novamente os olhos de Tsurumi se encheram de lágrimas.

 _Era como eu imaginava. Rumi está perdida e não consegue se localizar dentro do parque._

Eu me agachei diante da garota, e tentei dizer algo a ela, com a voz mais suave que pude.

"Consegue ao menos dizer como era o lugar?"

"Hikigaya-kun..." – Yukinoshita reagiu surpresa a minha atitude.

Olhando fixamente em meus olhos, Tsurumi prendeu a respiração por um breve instante.

"Era um caminho... Com muitos arbustos."

Mesmo com essas informações não poderíamos reduzir nossos locais de busca. Nós precisamos de algo que só tenha naquele lugar. Percebendo nossa dificuldade em identificar o lugar ao qual ela se referia, ela deu uma última descrição.

"Flores. Haviam muitas flores."

Como se soltasse um "Ah!", Yukinoshita reagiu a essas palavras. Esperançoso de que ela conseguisse localizar o lugar, me virei imediatamente em sua direção. Com um sorriso, ela começou a falar.

"Ela disse flores, certo? Devem ser Azaleias, afinal, estamos no inverno." – Ela explicou.

A explicação de Yukinoshita foi o suficiente para clarear meus pensamentos. A maioria das flores não desabrocham em pleno inverno, mas existem poucas exceções a essa regra. No Japão, as flores de inverno mais conhecidas são as Azaleias, então basta procurarmos por elas.

"Mas... Onde podemos encontrar as azaleias?" – Yukinoshita perguntou, olhando para mim.

Nosso problema, agora, é encontrar esse lugar. No entanto, a resposta era mais óbvia do que parecia.

"Bem... Se eu fosse realizar algum evento em um parque, eu escolheria o lugar mais bonito para fazê-lo."

Eu enviei um olhar brilhante para Yukinoshita, que pareceu compreender o significado imediatamente.

"Nós estamos comemorando o Natal, então... Tem que ser a Árvore de Natal." – Yukinoshita concluiu.

Com o local de buscas decidido, nós três caminhamos o mais rápido que podíamos.

A Árvore de Natal era a grande atração do Parque Inage. Um grande pinheiro decorado com luzes e enfeites de Natal. Todos que visitavam o parque apreciavam essa árvore. A forma como suas luzes piscavam, se tornou matéria para diversas reportagens, e todos que moravam em Chiba a conheciam.

A medida que nos aproximávamos do local, éramos capazes de ver muitas flores de azaleia espalhadas ao redor das ruas e caminhos. Uma visão esplêndida.

A quantidade de olhares que eram apontados em nossa direção chegava a ser um pouco incômoda, mas nada que não pudesse ser ignorado. Chegando no local, eu interrompi meus passos e me virei para Rumi, que estava andando de mãos dadas com Yukinoshita.

"Foi aqui?"

Ela acenou a cabeça em negação. Nesse instante, meu coração parecia ter parado de bater. Uma sensação congelante subiu por toda minha coluna vertebral até chegar em minha cabeça. Yukinoshita olhou sem dizer uma única palavra.

"Eu não me lembro de ter visto essa árvore." – Tsurumi explicou.

"Hm... entendo. Então-"

"Hikigaya-kun." – Yukinoshita interrompeu minha fala. – "Aquele lugar." – Ela apontou para um caminho que era formado por azaleias distribuídas em suas laterais.

Tsurumi correu em direção ao lugar. Yukinoshita e eu, a seguimos. Quando a alcançamos, nossa visão era a de uma garota olhando ao seu redor, enquanto permanecia de pé, parada.

"É aqui!" – Tsurumi disse com intensidade.

Haviam algumas pessoas andando pelo caminho, mas Tsurumi não reconhecia nenhuma delas, o que significava que sua mãe não estava lá. Através de um simples olhar, foi possível notar que seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente.

 _O que eu faço agora?_ Eu tentei olhar ao redor para buscar por uma resposta, mas nada vinha a minha mente. Yukinoshita, que estava ao meu lado, puxou minha blusa duas vezes, em sequência.

"O que vamos fazer?" – Ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido, com uma voz preocupada.

Sem querer aumentar a preocupação de Tsurumi, devemos transmitir calma. Mas nessa situação, já não temos muitas opções. Yukinoshita não parecia capaz de manter a tranquilidade, eu podia notar isso somente por sua voz. E, em breve, eu também não conseguirei manter essa postura firme.

 _Tem que haver uma outra solução... Vamos... Tenho que pensar em algo._

Uma ideia veio a minha cabeça. Eu não poderia chamar essa ideia de 'solução', mas nessa situação, é melhor do que nada. Se Tsurumi ficar ocupada com outras coisas, ela não ficará tão apreensiva, e Yukinoshita poderá se manter calma. Tudo o que precisamos é caminhar próximo a esse lugar, enquanto apreciamos o evento, e torcer para que a mãe de Tsurumi apareça.

"Tive um plano. Vamos andar próximos à árvore de natal enquanto esperamos pela mãe da Rumi."

Yukinoshita e Tsurumi olharam com dúvida.

 _Só isso não vai ser o suficiente para convencê-las._

Olhando para o céu, notei como o fim da tarde estava próximo. Eu tinha que fazer isso agora, cada segundo que perdíamos, as chances de encontrar a mãe de Tsurumi reduziam.

"O local mais lógico para se procurar alguém é aquele com muitas pessoas. Então deveríamos ficar por lá, tenho certeza que é a escolha mais sensata. Confiem em mim."

Eu disse em um tom sério. Não havia espaço para brincadeiras. Notando minha atitude, Yukinoshita deixou um sorriso escapar, enquanto concordava com meu plano.

"Tudo bem, vamos confiar em você. Certo, Rumi-chan?"

Buscando a confirmação de Tsurumi, Yukinoshita pegou a mão da garota enquanto esperava por sua resposta. Tsurumi respondeu com um sorriso e acenou a cabeça.

A voz de vendedores e crianças gritando enquanto brincavam traziam a mesma sensação que estar num parque de diversões. No fim Tsurumi é apenas uma criança, então deve ser difícil para ela se perder de sua mãe.

Alguém como eu, que possui uma irmã mais nova, consegue entender parte do sofrimento pelo qual ela está passando. Somando isso ao fato de eu me dar muito bem com crianças, eu creio que tomei a decisão correta em tentar apoiar Tsurumi e ajuda-la a buscar por sua mãe.

Parando diante de uma sorveteria, eu decidi comprar algumas casquinhas. Doces são as coisas que crianças mais adoram, assim como eu.

"Hikigaya-kun?" – Yukinoshita reagiu curiosa.

Ignorando o chamado de Yukinoshita, eu esperei que a senhora responsável pela sorveteria se dirigisse até mim. Quando ela finalmente me atendeu.

"Boa tarde, sejam bem-vindos." – Ela nos saudou com um sorriso intenso.

"Eu quero três casquinhas."

Haviam apenas três sabores: Chocolate, Baunilha e Morango. Eu olhei para Yukinoshita e Tsurumi, esperando que elas fizessem suas escolhas.

"Bem... Baunilha."

Após ouvir a escolha de Yukinoshita, só restava a de Tsurumi. Mas ela ainda olhava com vergonha.

No fim, ela é como qualquer solitário. Se recusando a aceitar favores dos outros. Eu também me sinto dessa maneira quando alguém oferece sua ajuda para mim. Mas quando se trata de doces, não há nenhum motivo para recusar.

"Uhm..." – Eu cocei a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

"Rumi-chan, aceite como um presente de Natal." – Yukinoshita interviu.

Era a resposta perfeita para essa situação. Recusar um presente é uma atitude extremamente rude. Fazer a casquinha de sorvete ser vista como um presente de Natal era uma ideia genial.

Tsurumi, ao ouvir o que Yukinoshita havia dito, encolheu levemente seu corpo. Após pensar por um curto período, ela finalmente pronunciou sua escolha.

"E- Então, morango."

Assim que a senhora ouviu a resposta de Tsurumi, ela imediatamente fez nossas casquinhas. E, em poucos minutos, as entregou em nossas mãos.

"Tão jovens e já possuem uma família, desejo felicidade a vocês." – A senhora disse com um sorriso, em uma voz nostálgica.

 _F- Família? Ela está pensando que nós... bem..._

"Nós não-"

"Eu agradeço a gentileza." – Yukinoshita se curvou em agradecimento.

 _ESPERA! VOCÊ AO MENOS OUVIU O QUE A MULHER DISSE?!_

Em seguida, Yukinoshita se virou. Eu a segui ainda confuso com sua atitude.

Eu não conseguia esconder o constrangimento, mesmo assim tentei perguntar.

"E- Ei, Yukinoshita. Eh... Você ao menos-"

"Hikigaya-kun, a última coisa que queremos é levantar a suspeita de alguém sobre Rumi-chan, e considerando que aquela senhora é uma desconhecida, não acho que seja algum tipo de problema." – Ela explicou com nervosismo.

O rosto de Yukinoshita foi tingido por um vermelho intenso.

"Rumi?!"

Uma voz ao fundo acabou chamando por Tsurumi.

Nós três nos viramos imediatamente para descobrir o responsável.

Era uma mulher de altura média, com os olhos avermelhados, indicando que estava chorando há poucos minutos. Não havia como estar errado, era a mãe de Tsurumi Rumi.

"Mamãe!"

Tsurumi correu para os braços de sua mãe, que se agachou para abraça-la com toda sua força.

"Estou tão feliz em te ver, Rumi!" – Ela dizia, enquanto esfregava o rosto no cabelo de Tsurumi.

Yukinoshita e eu caminhamos para próximo da mulher, que olhou em nossa direção.

"Vocês..."

Tsurumi se afastou de sua mãe, dando alguns passos para trás, e se virando em nossa direção.

"Mamãe, foram eles que me ajudaram." – Tsurumi explicou, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

A mãe nos olhou com alegria, e expressou toda sua gratidão.

"Obrigada por cuidarem de minha filha. Eu- Eu nem sei como agradecer..." – Ela deixou alguns soluçõs escaparem enquanto falava.

"Não se preocupe, apenas fizemos o nosso dever." – Yukinoshita respondeu, exibindo um belo sorriso.

Sem saber como reagir eu fiquei em silêncio.

"Agora se nos permite, estremos indo. Rumi-chan, até mais."

Yukinoshita se curvou, enquanto se despedia, vendo que ela pretendia deixar Tsurumi e sua mãe a sós, eu também me curvei. No entanto, antes que pudéssemos nos virar, Tsurumi tentou dizer uma última coisa.

"Hachiman, Yukino-san..." – Quando fizemos contato visual, ela deixou sair um grande sorriso. – "Feliz Natal!"

Yukinoshita e eu soltamos uma breve risada, antes de continuar com as palavras.

"Feliz Natal."

Deixando Tsurumi e sua mãe, nós seguimos andando pelo parque.

O céu já estava parcialmente escuro, e algumas estrelas já podiam ser vistas. A temperatura também caía conforme nos aproximávamos da noite. Estávamos apreciando a vista de uma lagoa. Luzes de natal foram espalhadas por toda sua extensão e refletiam sobre a água, fazendo com que a lagoa parecesse brilhar. Era uma vista agradável.

Não haviam muitas pessoas andando nesse lugar. As principais atrações ficavam próximas a entrada, então somente algumas poucas pessoas viriam até aqui.

"Estou feliz por ter vindo..." – Yukinoshita comentou.

"Visto que estaríamos em casa, acho que foi realmente bom vir até aqui."

Yukinoshita soltou uma risada delicada, mas que me deixou intrigado.

"Até mesmo na véspera do Natal ainda continuamos ajudando os outros."

"Sim, mas trabalho é trabalho." – Eu usei minha velha frase.

Agora que Yukinoshita tocou no assunto, este ano poderia ser resumido dessa maneira. Passamos nossos dias ajudando pessoas que eram completas desconhecidas e ao mesmo tempo, começávamos a descobrir mais sobre elas. Algumas poderíamos, inclusive, considerar como pessoas próximas.

Mas não foi somente isso. Aprendemos mais sobre nós mesmos e sobre os outros membros do Clube. Quando olho para tudo isso, vejo que este foi um ano completamente diferente de todos os outros que vivi. Talvez era essa a intenção de Komachi ao me excluir do Natal em família? Aproveitas essa data com outras pessoas? Bem, que seja.

"A forma como você cuidou de Rumi-chan... Fiquei impressionada."

"Eu apenas fiz o que qualquer um faria." – Eu respondi.

Eu não queria parecer como algum herói ou algo do tipo. O que eu fiz foi apenas oferecer minha ajuda a alguém. Não é isso o que o Clube de serviço deve fazer?

"Eu não penso dessa forma. Se qualquer um faria isso, então por que ninguém a ajudou antes?" – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – "Você notou? O lugar onde ela se perdeu de sua mãe era tão distante de onde você a encontrou, eu divido que ninguém tenha estranhado uma criança desesperada andando pelo parque."

"Bem..." – Eu não consegui formular nenhuma resposta para o que Yukinoshita havia acabado de dizer.

"Eu finalmente me decidi..." – Yukinoshita sussurrou enquanto olhava para a lagoa.

Eu fiz o mesmo e comecei a olhar para a lagoa. Uma longa pausa foi feita na conversa, e o silêncio voltou a pairar no ar. Alguns minutos se passaram sem que disséssemos uma única palavra. No entanto, o silêncio foi quebrado por Yukinoshita.

"Obrigada por me acompanhar, Hikigaya-kun."

"Não é nada-" – Minha voz foi interrompida olhei para Yukinoshita.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e, por algum motivo, permanecemos olhando diretamente um para o outro. Por mais que meu cérebro enviasse ordens para meus olhos se moverem, nada acontecia. Era como se houvesse uma força maior atuando sobre meu corpo.

A brisa agitava os cabelos de Yukinoshita, e as luzes refletidas pela lagoa incidiam sobre o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Era uma visão magnífica que me deixava em uma profunda perda de palavras. Mesmo o ar frio que preenchia o ambiente ao nosso redor parecia ter sido completamente dispersado. Os batimentos de meu coração aceleravam cada vez mais.

 _O que está acontecendo comigo? Que sentimento é esse dentro de meu peito?_

Minhas pernas começaram a se mover sozinhas, caminhando na direção de Yukinoshita. Notando minha movimentação, ela se virou e caminhou para mim.

 _O que é isso? Por que meu corpo não obedece minhas ordens?_

Sem compreender os motivos por trás de meus atos, finalmente ficamos diante um do outro. Não era como havia acontecido quando nos encontramos em frente ao portão da escola. Dessa vez, estávamos separados por poucos centímetros.

 _Eu tenho que parar! Eu não mereço algo desse tipo. Eu não mereço e eu sei muito bem disso! Então, por que?! Por que eu me sinto tão bem?!_

Yukinoshita, que olhava na direção do chão, levantou seu rosto lentamente. Uma ação graciosa que me deixava ainda mais desnorteado. Eu já não possuía fôlego, eu respirava com dificuldade. Meu cérebro queria evitar o olhar de Yukinoshita a qualquer custo, mas eu não podia deixar de ser atraído por sua beleza. _Droga, eu não consigo resistir._

 _Que se dane! Eu não me importo com mais nada, eu quero Yukinoshita mais do que tudo!_

"Yukinoshita..." – Eu disse, olhando para o interior de seus olhos.

Os olhos de Yukinoshita estavam trêmulos, mas ela não parecia obstinada a recuar depois de chegar tão longe. É por isso que eu também não irei recuar.

Levando minha mão direita até seu rosto eu esperava pelo momento certo para dizer a ela. Dizer o que eu sinto por ela. Meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu comecei a acariciar seu rosto, e Yukinoshita não demonstrava nenhuma forma de resistência.

Tem que ser agora.

"Yukinoshita... Eu- Eu..."

Yukinoshita revelou um sorriso, junto com lágrimas se formando no interior de seus olhos, como se soubesse o que estava tentando dizer.

"Eu te a-"

' _RING' 'RING' 'RING'_

Nesse instante meu celular começou a tocar, quebrando todo o clima. Eu me afastei alguns passos de Yukinoshita, que estava olhando com um sorriso travesso. Tirando o aparelho de meu bolso, notei que se tratava de Komachi, minha irmã. Levando o aparelho até minha orelha, eu logo respondi.

"Eh... Komachi?"

"Ah, Onii-chan! Aproveitando a véspera de Natal?" – Ela perguntou com uma voz animada.

"Aproveitando? Por que está dizendo isso?"

Pensando agora, eu não havia dito que estaria indo ao Parque Inage.

"Já é tão tarde e você ainda não está em casa. A mamãe quer que você participe do jantar em família."

"Eu pensei que não iríamos ter um jantar em família." – Eu disse com um tom amargo.

"Sua amada irmãzinha só tentou te ajudar a se divertir durante o natal. Afinal, meu maior presente de Natal vai ser a sua felicidade. Ah, tenho certeza que consegui muitos pontos de Komachi."

"Então foi por isso?"

Não pude deixar de me sentir desapontado com minha irmã, mas esse sentimento logo foi substituído por gratidão. Graças a ela, eu finalmente pude encontrar o que eu tanto procuro.

"E então, onii-chan? Quem está com você?"

 _C-Como ela descobriu que têm alguém comigo?_

"Como você..."

"Meu querido onii-chan não iria ficar fora até tarde se não houvesse ninguém com ele. Hehe..."

 _Assustador! Komachi-chan, isso é assustador!_

"Certo... Estou com a Yukinoshita." – Eu respondi, em tom de derrota.

Eu não sou páreo para a minha queria irmãzinha.

"Oh, sério? Eu tive uma ideia." – Ela disse com uma voz animada. – "Por que não a convida para jantar com a gente?"

"Eh?! Mas-"

"Estou esperando por vocês, até mais, onii-chan!"

E Komachi desligou o telefone no mesmo instante. Com desânimo, eu guardei meu telefone celular em meu bolso.

Yukinoshita, que ficou em silêncio por todo este tempo, olhava curiosa. Ela estava interessada na minha conversa com Komachi? E ainda tem aquela ideia maluca... O que eu faço? Tomando alguns passos, eu parei diante de Yukinoshita. Reunindo toda minha coragem, decidi fazer o convite para ela.

"Eh... Yukinoshita. O que acha de jantar na minha casa? Komachi parecia querer muito que você participasse."

Com uma reação de surpresa, os olhos de Yukinoshita se arregalaram sutilmente.

"Não é como se eu tivesse algo para fazer em meu apartamento, e já está ficando tarde..." – Ela pensava em todas as possibilidades. – "Eu não me importaria, mas..."

Sua voz foi interrompida, como se estivesse pensando se o restante deveria ser dito ou não. No fim, ela decidiu terminar a frase.

"Como irá me apresentar para seus pais?"

Ela sorriu, se divertindo com o momento. Eu tenho que terminar o que eu comecei, então vamos fazer isso. Após olhar para os lados, certificando de que não haviam outras pessoas por perto, eu me voltei para Yukinoshita e respondi.

"Como minha namorada, que tal?"

 _N- Não acredito que eu disse isso. Alguém por favor me mate, eu não preciso viver depois disso._

"Parece uma boa ideia." – Yukinoshita respondeu com um sorriso tímido em seu rosto.

Ela caminhou em minha direção, e segurou minha mão. Nesse momento eu notei que suas bochechas apresentavam um vermelho intenso. Olhando para frente, seguimos todo o nosso caminho até minha casa.

"Tem certeza?" – Eu perguntei.

"E- Eu não me importo."

Ela evitou o olhar, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentia. Após um suspiro, eu senti um sorriso se formar em meu rosto.

"Ah, Yukinoshita."

Respondendo ao meu chamado, ela subitamente olhou para mim. Eu parei de andar e ela fez o mesmo. Havia acabado de me lembrar de uma coisa. Depois que saí da escola eu fui ao shopping e comprei um presente para ela. Acho que eu deveria entrega-lo para ela. Após procurar um pouco em meu bolso de minha blusa, finalmente encontrei uma pequena caixa que continha o presente.

Quando viu a pequena caixa em minha mão, ela demonstrou um grande interesse. Eu coloquei o presente em suas mãos e disse algumas palavras.

"Isso é seu. Feliz Natal."

Um sorriso alegre foi estampado em seu rosto.

"Isso é para mim? Uhm... Obrigada..." – Ela agradeceu com uma voz baixa.

Abrindo o presente, ela tirou de dentro da caixa, um prendedor de cabelos no formato de um gato. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre o prendedor, pude ver um brilho sendo emitido por seus olhos. Majestosamente, ela manipulou o prendedor e o fixou em seu cabelo.

"O que achou?"

Ela pediu minha opinião, enquanto exibia o prendedor em seu cabelo. Não pude deixar de reagir surpreso. O objeto havia combinado muito bem com Yukinoshita, como se tivesse sido feito especialmente para ela.

"B-Bem... Acho que ficou bom." – Eu disse com insegurança.

Com isso, voltamos a andar em direção a minha casa, para o tão aguardado jantar.

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Hm? O que foi?"

"Feliz Natal." – Ela pronunciou cada palavra com carinho e gentileza.

Imagino que este tenha sido o desejo de 'Feliz Natal' mais agradável que eu já recebi em toda minha vida.

 _Hiratsuka-sensei tinha razão quando disse que eu iria mudar naquele clube._ _Esse Natal, com certeza, superou todas as expectativas, como eu esperava._

* * *

 **Notas do Autor**

 **Obrigado por ler até aqui. Como devem ter notado, esta é a minha primeira fanfic, por isso, agradeceria todas as críticas construtivas que puderem me dar.** **Eu considero Oregairu uma grande obra, e fiz esse 'Especial de Natal' como uma homenagem a obra e aos meus personagens favoritos. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura** **.**

 **Não deixem de comentar o que acharam, até a próxima e Feliz Natal!**


End file.
